I Grieve
by litlolme32
Summary: ONESHOT: When a mission goes bad, Chloe pushes Oliver away. Can he break through her defenses to save them? Rated M for violence and language


I Grieve:

The JL had a mission go horribly wrong. Lex had gotten more menacing and decided that if he couldn't have his subjects than no one should and so at the last possible moment he executed a group of kids. The JL was minutes too late. The mission went from rescue to recovery and even as she directed her boys and tried to keep them going, the grief over com was palpable. The debriefing after the mission was productive, but Chloe had shut down. Ollie could see that spark, the natural light of Chloe, was missing. Even as early as the next morning he could see she was shutting down. Her routine was automatic, no snark, no smile, just movement.

Chloe had hidden her pain for 2 weeks and it was driving Oliver insane. Finally, Oliver had had enough. Chloe was the constant joy in his life, her love and laughter gave him purpose. She was hiding within herself and was killing him in slow degrees and it was time for tough love. He had called her to the Penthouse for an evening of research. When she arrived she couldn't find him anywhere. When she did finally locate him he was sitting on the floor of his gym deep in meditation. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow. She set her stuff down and was about to turn to leave the room when he cleared his throat.

"You make one step to leave, and I swear to you, I won't talk to you EVER again." His voice was deep and agitated.

She paused and scowled at him. "What's _your_ problem?" He stood and tossed her some work out clothes.

"You have 5 minutes, get changed. Ready or not we begin." He spoke resuming his previous position.

She was pissed. 'How dare he give me an order?' She fumed as she walked into the changing room; and she fumed while she changed. He had given her just shorts and a t-shirt. She left her other clothes behind as she padded her way back to the work out room.

"You're late." The voice boomed but she didn't see him.

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"You think I'm a dick now? Hunh, just wait." The voice loomed from behind her. She spun to see the unhooded Green Arrow come at her, grab her elbow, and then he tossed her unceremoniously onto the floor mats.

"What the hell?" she shouted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why are you pushing me away Chloe? Do you blame me for what happened??" he asked, there was no give in his voice, at all.

"I have no IDEA what you're talking about." She shouted as she stood up. He was already standing and they began to circle each other.

"Bullshit! You've been distant, evasive, and pricklier than a porcupine since that last mission. You snapped at Bart for crumbs….on MY couch. A.C was running up the water bill? Come on Tower! If you're so pissed, than take it out on where you place the blame. Here's your chance, take your best shot." He spoke pointing to his jaw.

"God you're so juvenile." She spoke turning her back on him to leave.

"Uh uh, not good enough." He spoke and 2 seconds to late did she anticipate his move and she found herself again on her back using the weight of his body to keep her down.

"Damnit, will you stop!"

"You first! Do you honestly think you're the only one who's hurting? Bart has spent every waking hour of the last two weeks over at the Make-a-Wish Foundation volunteering. A.C has been off the coast of Hawaii, surfing… and Victor? Don't even get me started there."

"Well isn't that just great!" She tried to sit up and he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head.

"No it's not, because the woman that I love looks at me like I'm the devil himself. You haven't kissed, touched, or even talked to me for 2 weeks. So we either have this out or we move on. DO YOU BLAME ME??" he snarled right in her face.

"You arrogant son of a….How dare you!" She raised her knees and shoved him from the top of her. He was stunned. She went immediately to her feet, "What the big bad Green Arrow, can't handle his Watchtower?" She rushed him and put her shoulder down and knocked him on his back. She was then immediately back on her feet as was he. "You think that because you leather up that you're stronger or faster? You wise leader…" she spoke punching him in the stomach and then the jaw. "Should have known what he was up to! Isn't that YOUR responsibility?" The corner of his mouth was bleeding he stood up and towered over her.

He snickered, "That the best you got?" She grabbed his arm and spun tossing him over her shoulder onto his back.

"You bastard!! They were kids, Ollie! How could we not have saved them? You were supposed to know!" she started to cry as she sat astride his thighs. "Damnit! You were supposed to know," She broke down. He set his hands on her hips and reversed positions so that he was atop her and he watched as she wept, the dam that had kept her grief in check broke and a flood of emotion washed over her. He kissed her forehead and then the tears on her cheeks as they came. "God, I'm sorry," She hiccupped. He closed his eyes and the emotion he had been fighting finally surfaced as well.

"I have thought of every possible thing we could have done to get there sooner." He spoke his voice barely a whisper. "I have played those moments over and over and over in my head," he moved off of her and sat with his head down. "I've had my team from the lab, help the PD identify the bodies; some, needed some serious DNA work to recover their identities. You're right Chloe I failed them and I failed you guys." Chloe by now was sitting up and crawled next to him. She sat facing the opposite direction and put her hand on his knee. He turned to face her and she gasped slightly at the tears she saw. Her hand moved to his cheek and he tilted his head into her touch.

"It just hurt sooo much. I don't—didn't blame you Ollie. I need to remember that Lex is the monster in this. I'm sorry, I guess when I grieve, I've been used to doing it alone."

"But you aren't alone. We aren't alone, not in this, I love you Chlo. Don't shut me out." He spoke as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. She responded in kind.

"I love you too," she whispered and together they shared their grief.


End file.
